Story
Players read at your own discretion. The following article contains spoilers regarding the story of the game. The chapters of the story that the player has completed can be accessed in the game by clicking the menu button. Since the main character in this game does not have a name, for this version of the story, he will be referred to as "Mumei". Prologue |-|Prologue 1= Eioh: Silence, everyone. Her Grace, Princess Stella speaks. Stella: Greetings, Imperial Knights. You have journeyed far to this forest where the summons slumber. I too must fulfill my duties. We shall form a 'pact' with the summons and obtain their power. For the improvement and restoration of peace in the Tellan Empire! Knights: Aye!! Stella: I do not want to startle the summons. Mumei and Eioh will accompany me. All others set up camp here. Mumei: ... Eioh: Are there not enough units? Mumei is yet an amateur and has only just formed his troops. Stella: No need to worry. We can just Mumei. He has supported me since we were both young. He is a Grand Sphere just like me. Even one-thousand soldiers would be no match for his might. Fades to next scene Eioh: .....I see. As you wish, Lady Stella. Stella: It's settled then. All right, time for departure! ???: ...Graughhh! Stella: A Dark Sphere?! They are here as well?! Eioh: Word of the revival of Dark Spheres throughout the world is true. Where could they be coming from...? Mumei, you know what you must do! Protect Lady Stella no matter what! Mumei: ..... Fades to next scene Comette: Master! It's me! Your loving, adorable, faithful servant, Comette! I'll teach you how to command troops! Leave it to me, Master! End of Prologue 1 |-|Prologue 2 = Stella: Wow, Mumei! You were something back there! Eioh: Lady Stella?! Your language now was not very princess-like! A-Are you not being too informal? Stella: I see no problem. Mumei is my childhood friend. Everyone knows that. We aren't causing trouble for anyone. There's no need to make such a fuss. Eioh: B-But... Mumei! How dare you link arms with Lady Stella! If you are truly a knight, then behave as one! You are just a novice after all! And indecent! Filthy! Inexcusable! Comette: You got a problem with my Master, four-eyed bimbo?! Eioh: Ack...! Wh-What is this tiny thing! An Automaton?! Comette: Thaaaat's right! I'm Master's precious and faithful little servant, Comette! I'll protect my Master, always! Stella: What a lovely servant. It isn't nice to kick people in the head, though... Eioh: Lady Stella! We must continue forward! Let us head for the summon's den. We have learned from the attack earlier that Dark Spheres are appearing throughout the world and growing increasingly powerful. We must borrow the strength of the summon to combat the Dark Spheres without delay... Stella: It's so strange. Although the summon should release an aura of great strength, I currently sense nothing. According to our reports, it should be in this area... Comette: Aah... Master! A Dark Sphere is nearby! This one is REALLY dangerous! Eioh: So Automaton have the ability to sense Dark Spheres... Stella: A missing summon... Dark Spheres... I-It can't be! The summon said to be here was eaten by a Dark Sphere! How terrible! Eioh: I-It cannot be... There are Dark Spheres which rival the power of the mighty summons?! Stella: What's worse, that Dark Sphere absorbed the summon's Sphere, making it even stronger than before. Comette: The Dark Spheres have moved over that way! Stella: The camp...! Let's hurry, Mumei! Fades to next scene Eioh: No... no...! The camp... The troops... annihilated...?! Stella: ...They'll pay for this! Mumei: ...! Stella: We can't win at this rate! Call upon the power of my summon! We need to borrow its strength for this fight! End of Prologue 2 |-|Prologue 3 = Eioh: That Dark Sphere vanished without a trace! So this is the great power of the summons! Stella: Summons are capable of wielding powerful magic by combining their powers with the Grand Sphere they have made a pact with. Mumei, you did wonderfully for your first time. Comette: ...Huh? I still sense the Dark Sphere around here somewhere. Stella: Huh? That can't be— Eioh: ...Lady Stella? Lady Stella?! Comette: Master! Look at the sky! Up, up! ???: .... Eioh: Lady Stella...! Let go of Lady Stella, you vile fiend! Lady Stellaaaaa!! Comette: Let's hurry after them! End of Prologue 3 The Dreamplane |-|The Dreamplane1 = Eioh: Sir Luhmer! What has happened to Lady Stella? H-How did this... Luhmer: I had a bad feeling since I heard what happened at the Shrine of Flame. Quietly destroying the seal monuments without harming the priests... This foe is different than others before. And Princess Stella's disappearance happened at exactly the same time... Don't you find it strange? Comette: Hey, old man! Are you trying to say Princess Stella was the one who broke the monument?! Eioh: S-So that means that Lady Stella was... an imposter?! Luhmer: If that were the case, wouldn't your location spell have picked up her whereabouts? There must be something behind that pillar of light in the distance as well. Let's press on for the time being. Category:Story